Business Over Love
by BaYbEe cOoKiE 37
Summary: AU-Eriol hurt Tomoyo deeply when they were in high school. A pain that completely changed Tomoyo. A couple of years later, they meet again. But this time, it's strictly business. No nonsense. E+T ~*Chapter 5 Uploaded*~ Finally! =)
1. Tomoyo Daidouji and The Question

1 Business Over Love  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
AN: Hi there! I don't have much to say, though I really hope you review my story! It won't be very good at first, because I have to introduce the characters and so forth. But please review. I would really appreciate it. Also, today's my b-day! Yay! [May 4] =)  
  
Chapter 1-Tomoyo Daidouji and The Question  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji sighed deeply as she stared longingly at a large decorated sign.  
  
It said: Prom is in One Week! Find your Date before it's too Late!  
  
'I wish I could go.' Tomoyo thought sadly, as she pushed up her thick glasses that were slowly sliding off the bridge of her nose.  
  
Tomoyo was 17, a senior at her high school. She was a slender girl with long lavender hair always tied back in a messy pony tail, and large violet eyes that always hid behind large framed glasses. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful either. She always walked around the school with faded blue jeans and an overly large black jacket. She never wore jewelry nor put on make up of any kind. She was plain, but she had the decency to pluck her stray eyebrows and keep her face free of dirt smudges and oil. She never looked twice at any guy in her entire life.  
  
Until she met Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was known to be the most popular guy in the entire school. He was intelligent, athletic, handsome, and witty. He had gorgeous azure eyes that changed colors depending on his mood, and unruly navy blue hair that made him look mysterious. In addition, he had a muscular tan body and a grin that could make girls swoon. He occasionally wore his thin rimmed glasses, which made him look scholarly. Scholarly sexy. He was the one guy Tomoyo thought about every second, every minute, every hour, since the day she met him.  
  
Tomoyo felt her heart quicken when she thought about the day she met him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tomoyo was walking at a steady pace, making her way towards the school library when suddenly she heard someone yell out her name. Stopping, she turned around and came face to face with a basketball and blacked out.  
  
"Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo moaned and aimlessly tried to shove away the hands that were shaking her. But whoever was shaking her, had gentle hands and a deep, smooth voice.  
  
"Thank God. She's conscious. Tomoyo. Look at me."  
  
Slowly, Tomoyo opened her eyes and realized that a very handsome angel was hovering over her.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" Tomoyo asked, rubbing her eyes, noticing that her glasses were no longer on her face.  
  
The angel chuckled a deep sound that was music to her ears.  
  
"Actually, no. I'm not. The ball must've hit you harder than I thought. I'm sorry for making you black out. It was an accident."  
  
The angel grinned at her. A grin that was so gorgeous, Tomoyo believed that she was going to black out again. But luckily, she didn't.  
  
The angel helped her on her feet, and when he saw that she was stable, gentle put her glasses back on her face.  
  
Tomoyo blushed when she saw her angel clearly. Though he wasn't an angel, he was even more handsome than she thought, and she lost herself in his azure eyes.  
  
"Well, sorry about that. No hard feelings?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
The young man smiled at her and turned back to his group of friends. Tomoyo didn't hear what they had said, but she heard his name. Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Tomoyo set her backpack down on the floor of the library and took out her math homework. Calculus. Easy. She finished it in five minutes and took out a romance novel she had been reading during her free time. Tomoyo was so engrossed in reading her book that she was oblivious to all the snickering that was all around her.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo froze. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Trying her best to look relaxed, Tomoyo looked up.  
  
"Hello Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo's heart was pounding so fiercely, she thought it would explode.  
  
"Will you go to prom with me?"  
  
AN: Well, I know. It wasn't very good. But I hope you liked it. Please review my story. The title may not make sense right now. But it will. You'll know more about the characters in my upcoming chapters. But I want a certain amount of reviews. I'll see how many people like this story first. Remember to review! Love ya! 


	2. Why?

1 Business Over Love  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
AN: Important! If you want me to email you when I upload a new chapter, please leave your email! If you left it before, please leave it again! Thank you! =)  
  
Anyway, this is chapter 2! Yay! I'm so happy that a lot of people reviewed! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! And to those who read my story and don't review, please take some time out of your busy schedule and leave me a review. It doesn't have to be long. Just a simple, "good chapter" is good enough for me! Thank you! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2-Why?  
  
Tomoyo's heart came to a complete halt, and she lifted her eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Eriol cleared his throat.  
  
"Excuse me for not making myself clear. Tomoyo, I was wondering if you would go to--"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. A musical laugh that awed everyone. Including Eriol.  
  
"I heard you. I was just—shocked. That's all."  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
"What is your answer to my question?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were glittering as she looked at Eriol.  
  
"Yes. I would love to go to prom with you."  
  
"Till then. I'll pick you up at 7."  
  
And with that, Eriol slid on his shades and walked out the door.  
  
~  
  
"Yo, Eriol! Way to go man! And I thought you would chicken out."  
  
Eriol grinned.  
  
"Naw. You know me better than that. So, what are you guys planning to do?"  
  
Kyle had a mischievous glint in his baby blue eyes.  
  
"You'll find out. It'll be hilarious. Just wait and see."  
  
~  
  
--Prom Night—  
  
Tomoyo was nervous. She was actually going to prom! Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled. Tomoyo wore a beautiful lavender gown with thin straps, with matching gloves, and shoes. Around her pale, slim neck, she wore an amethyst and diamond flower link necklace, and dangling from her ears, were matching earrings. Her long flowing hair was put in a neat french twist on top of her head with streamers at the sides. She wore contacts instead of her glasses. And though she applied little makeup, she looked like a princess. She wanted to impress Eriol so badly. Maybe even receive a good night's kiss from him. Tomoyo shivered at the thought of having Eriol's lips on hers. She would die of pleasure.  
  
"Honey, Eriol is here to pick you up!"  
  
"Coming, Mom!"  
  
Tomoyo took one last look at herself and slowly started down the stairs. When Tomoyo nearly reached the bottom step, Eriol was looking outside the window, oblivious of her presence.  
  
Tomoyo cleared her throat, which got Eriol's attention.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful."  
  
Tomoyo blushed prettily, and gave Eriol a shy smile.  
  
"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."  
  
Eriol gallantly held out his hand and led Tomoyo down the rest of the steps and out the front door.  
  
~  
  
--Dance Floor—  
  
"Hey! You two look great! Come on now! Let's dance!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled politely at a guy who she supposed was Eriol's friend.  
  
Eriol grinned and pulled Tomoyo towards him.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo! Let's dance!"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and backed away.  
  
"No thank you. I'd rather have a drink or something."  
  
Eriol laughed.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. This is prom. Have some fun. Relax!"  
  
"No. Really. I don't know how to--"  
  
But before Tomoyo could continue to protest, Eriol had pulled her with him into the large crowd of people that were dancing. It was obvious that Tomoyo didn't know how to dance. But in no time, Tomoyo seemed like she danced her entire life. She was a natural. Eriol enjoyed himself greatly. More than he imagined he would. He never expected Tomoyo, the bookworm Tomoyo, could be so fun and lovable. And absolutely beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, a slow song began to play.  
  
1.1 "I knew I loved you, before I met you…"  
  
2 "Eriol!"  
  
Eriol turned and saw Kyle beckoning to him.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo. I promise that I'll dance with you when they play the next slow song."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded, as Eriol led her through the crowd and towards his friend.  
  
"Hey there gorgeous. I hope you won't mind if I borrow this guy here."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and laughed.  
  
Kyle led Eriol away from Tomoyo, but at a distance in which she was clearly visible.  
  
"Yo, man. Check this out."  
  
Kyle pointed at Tomoyo's direction. There, a blonde girl was handing Tomoyo a drink, and Tomoyo kindly accepted it.  
  
Eriol lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"Kyle--"  
  
"Shh! Look! Look!"  
  
Tomoyo put the cup to her lips and began to drink.  
  
Eriol paled. Everything made sense. His friends wanted him to ask Tomoyo to the prom so they could pull a prank on her.  
  
There was a loud scream and glass shattering on the floor.  
  
Then laughter.  
  
"What just happened?" Eriol demanded.  
  
Kyle laughed and patted Eriol on the back.  
  
"Score! We put a dead spider in her drink! Yeah baby!"  
  
Eriol didn't know what to do. Tomoyo was standing in the middle of the crowd, her gown wet from dropping the glass cup, eyes shaky, looking for someone. Finally, they locked with his. Droplets silently streaming from her eyes, her lips forming the word "Why?". Then she burst into tears and ran out, with the crowd of people still laughing, and Eriol, motionless, staring after her.  
  
AN: Tell me what you think! Please don't throw tomatoes! It'll get better. Tell me if you like it. I tried to make it longer? =) I tried. Please review! Pretty please! And remember, leave your email if you want me to email you when I upload my next chapter! Thank you! And once again, review! Or else I'll think no one likes this story. 


	3. Bad Feelings and Good Feelings

Business Over Love  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! A new chapter! I hope it will be good. I'm so happy that I got so many reviews for my previous two chapters. If I could, I would personally hug each and every one of you! Thank you so much. It means so much to me. For those who haven't read To Fall In Love With A Dancer, please check it out. I have to agree that it's boring in the beginning, but it gets better. At least I think it does. =X Once again, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed my first two chapters. Please enjoy this next chapter, and remember to review! OH YEAH, ANYONE WHO WANTS ME TO EMAIL THEM WHEN MY NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL. Thanks! =)  
  
Chapter 3-Bad Feelings and Good Feelings  
  
"Joanna!"  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji impatiently waited for her secretary to appear, rapidly tapping her pen on the edge of her paper covered desk.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Daidouji, Joanna is on her honeymoon with her newly wedded husband. I am here to fill in for her until she comes back."  
  
Tomoyo looked up to see a gorgeous man standing in front of her desk. He had messy, yet devastatingly sexy black hair, clear blue eyes, and a great body.  
  
"I'm Quentin Smith. It will be a pleasure to be working with you Miss Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Mischievously.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it will be."  
  
Tomoyo slowly stood up, and walked towards Quentin. She stood before him, looking at him thoroughly.  
  
'Perfect.' She thought, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
'Absolutely perfect.'  
  
She coyly looked up into his eyes and immediately saw lust.  
  
She laughed inwardly.  
  
Yes. Almost all men desired her now. She was not only breathtakingly beautiful, but also young and successful.  
  
She had long, flowing lavender hair that reached her mid-waist that she no longer tied in a plain pony tail, seductive violet eyes that were no longer behind large glasses but clear contacts, a fit body, and a smile that could make men fall at her feet. She was the president of the famous toy company owned by her mother, the former president. Her mother was now in Hawaii, relaxing. And Tomoyo had the entire company to herself.  
  
"How old are you Quentin?"  
  
"Twenty-eight."  
  
'Only three years older than I.' Tomoyo mused.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
She looked up at Quentin and breathed deeply. That smell. It was so familiar. It reminded her of-Eriol.  
  
All of a sudden, Tomoyo felt weak and helpless. Just because her fill-in secretary had the same cologne Eriol had.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tomoyo ran.  
  
She just ran.  
  
She had to get out of there.  
  
How could Eriol do such a thing.  
  
It was the most important night of her life.  
  
Not because it was prom, but because it was the first time she had ever fallen in love.  
  
With a jerk named Eriol.  
  
Tears flowed down Tomoyo's cheeks as she ran farther and farther away from her high school.  
  
Away from the pain and humiliation.  
  
Away from the guy she fell in love with just in one night.  
  
"Tomoyo! My baby!"  
  
"Mom!" Tomoyo sobbed into her mother's arms as her tears flowed endlessly. Her mother, never seeing her daughter so upset and hurt, cried as well.  
  
It was a night Tomoyo would never forget.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
".with me tonight?"  
  
Tomoyo blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?"  
  
Quentin smiled warmly at the angel in his arms. One moment she was proud and seductive. And in the next, she was vulnerable and innocent.  
  
'What a woman,' he thought.  
  
He held her closer.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight."  
  
Tomoyo looked up into his blue eyes. They no longer had lust in them. They had love? No, it wasn't possible. They just met. She shook her head and looked again. And once again, she found love in his eyes. Tomoyo felt a tingly feeling inside and beamed up at Quentin. It felt right in his arms.  
  
"Yes, Quentin, I believe I would greatly enjoy going to dinner with you tonight."  
  
"Great." He said, and leaned down to kiss her sweetly.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know! It will be an E+T. Eriol can't have it too easy, can he? =) I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't, I'm sorry. Review anyway! =P It's 1:30 AM right now. I have to sleep. I still have tons of summer homework to do. =( Well, remember to review. ONCE AGAIN, ANYONE WHO WANTS ME TO EMAIL THEM WHEN I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL.IN YOUR REVIEW. OR.SOMEHOW. =P 


	4. Surprises

Business Over Love  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is finally up! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapter. It means a lot to me! ^_^ I just wanted to let you know (if you didn't know already) that I wrote my first one shot fic not too long ago. Please give it a try! It will make me very happy if you read it and reviewed it! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4-Surprises  
  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa commented, as he flipped through the television channels.  
  
He had just come home from a tiring day at work-no not work-hell was more like it. He worked as the vice president in his father's cellular phone company, and was soon to be given the position of president.  
  
Eriol sighed and turned off the television. It was so much work. He needed to relax. Go out on a date. He chuckled.  
  
Getting dates were easy for him. He was devastatingly handsome. Tall, lean and strong. Any girl would die to have him. But he didn't want any girl. He just wanted one. The beautiful, innocent angel that stole his heart.  
  
And he broke hers.  
  
He was an idiot. A damn fool to let her go.  
  
Eriol leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and closed his eyes, trying to picture how she looked now. How beautiful she was. How sweet she was-  
  
And how much she hated him.  
  
"Yo man! Where are you?"  
  
Eriol sat up.  
  
"In here, Quentin."  
  
Eriol and Quentin were good friends. Best friends even. They met in college and kept in touch till the time they graduated. They decided to rent an apartment together until one of them decided to get married.  
  
"Hey buddy. What's wrong?"  
  
Eriol shook his head and faked a smile.  
  
"It's nothing. What about you? You seem pretty happy."  
  
Quentin grinned.  
  
"You bet! I'm having dinner with my boss."  
  
Eriol laughed.  
  
"You must be kidding me."  
  
Quentin took his seat next to Eriol.  
  
"Definitely not. She's beautiful, man. Inside and out. And you know what else? I kissed her. Damn, she was sweet."  
  
Quentin stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Wait. What's her name?"  
  
Quentin rubbed his chin.  
  
"My boss? Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
And with that, Quentin left, leaving Eriol stunned.  
  
~  
  
"Mother, what are you saying?"  
  
"I just want what's best for our business. I'm getting old, and I won't be here long enough to always guide you through your business conflicts."  
  
"But with the Hiiragizawas?"  
  
"Yes, with the Hiiragizawas. Together, the two of you will be even more successful than you are right now."  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip. Her mother was right. She couldn't control her family's company by herself. She needed help. Strong help. And she would definitely get it from the Hiiragizawas.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath before she answered. "All right. I agree to the business contract we have with the Hiiragizawas."  
  
"Terrific. You'll be meeting their son Eriol one week from today. They have already booked the two of you at a fancy hotel in California, where the two of you will talk and get to know more about each other and the business."  
  
Tomoyo dropped the phone.  
  
Author's Note: Don't throw stuff! I know it was short. Sorry! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter. Please remember to review! And sorry if it was boring. It'll get better! 


	5. False Identity

Business Over Love  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: I'm back! Yes, I am! =) I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. My last chapter for To Fall In Love With A Dancer wasn't all too great. I'll try to make this one better! Review please! It shows me that you like my story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5-False Identity  
  
'Breathe..' Tomoyo instructed herself.  
  
'I look fine. Quentin will not think I am ugly. He will think I am a goddess.'  
  
Even as the lavender-haired female tried to calm herself down, her heart was beating quickly, wondering if her date would find her ugly. She barely knew Quentin, but something in her heart told her to hold on to him. That he would protect her. Hold her. Love her. She just couldn't let this one go.  
  
Tomoyo held back a gasp when she heard the doorbell ring. Taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror, she held her head up high and made her way towards the door.  
  
"Damn you look beautiful" was the reply she got from the door.  
  
Tomoyo blushed lightly and thanked her black-haired, not to mention, absolutely gorgeous looking date.  
  
As Tomoyo locked her door from the outside, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist.  
  
"Do you know that you look like an angel?" Quentin breathed into her ear.  
  
Tomoyo shivered in pleasure and inhaled in his familiar cologne.  
  
Quentin slowly turned her around and his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.  
  
Before he broke away from the kiss, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, earning a soft moan from the goddess he held in his arms.  
  
"We better stop Tomoyo, or I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." Quentin murmured in her ear.  
  
Tomoyo quickly nodded and followed him into his shiny black sports car, silently scolding herself for imagining that it was Eriol kissing her.  
  
~  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. The damn phone had to ring when he almost kissed a beautiful violet-eyed angel.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"I'm looking for a Quentin. Does he live here?"  
  
Eriol rubbed his chin.  
  
"Yes, he's my roommate. May I ask why you are looking for him?"  
  
"His sister is in the hospital at this moment. She's in critical condition. A drunk driver hit her when she was driving home. She wants to see her brother."  
  
Eriol's heart pounded fiercely. What was he to do?  
  
And as if a miracle happened, the front door opened.  
  
"One moment please."  
  
Eriol set down the phone and searched for Quentin.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, I think you had a bit too much wine."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Really? I feel fine. And you, Quentin, look gorgeous. Why don't you give me a kiss? It might wake me up. Like in, sleeping beauty!"  
  
Quentin couldn't help but laugh at Tomoyo's cuteness.  
  
There was a soft knocking on his door.  
  
"Stay here sleeping beauty. I'll be right back."  
  
Tomoyo whined for him to stay, but he simply smiled at her and opened the door.  
  
"Quentin. Your sister. She's at the hospital. In critical condition. A drunk driver hit her."  
  
Quentin bit his lip and angrily punched the wall.  
  
"Calm down. Go to her immediately. She needs you." Eriol stated, patting his friend's back comfortingly.  
  
Quentin breathed slowly.  
  
"Thanks man. Tell them I'll be there in five minutes." Quentin grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tomoyo is in my room. Tell her something came up. Tell her that I had a great time tonight and that I'll call her. Thanks a lot."  
  
And with that, the front door slammed shut.  
  
Eriol stood silently for what seemed like a long time.  
  
He was lost after he heard his friend's first sentence. Tomoyo.  
  
"Quentin?"  
  
The sweet angelic voice woke him from his trance. He picked up the phone from the counter and told the man that Quentin was going to be at the hospital ASAP and hung up.  
  
Slowly, Eriol made his way towards Quentin's darkened room, heart pounded fiercely.  
  
All those years of guilt, now was the time.  
  
To tell her that he was sorry.  
  
That he didn't mean it.  
  
That he fell in love with her.  
  
And was still in love with her.  
  
Was it worth ruining his friendship with Quentin?  
  
His mind yelled no, but his heart screamed yes.  
  
His heart won the battle.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you still there?"  
  
Eriol quietly entered the room, searching for the beautiful lavender haired angel.  
  
"Quentin. You're back."  
  
Eriol sucked in his breath.  
  
She thought he was Quentin? He mentally scolded himself as he replied.  
  
"Yes darling, I'm back. I just had to do something."  
  
He could see Tomoyo smile in the darkness.  
  
"Come here, Quentin. Hold me."  
  
As if in a hypnotized state, Eriol did as she requested and held Tomoyo close to him. She fit so well into him. Like she was his missing puzzle. Her scent intoxicated him. He gently stroked her long hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're so warm, Quentin. And I'm so cold. Warm me up." Came her soft voice.  
  
"How?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Those two words were like torture to Eriol. Kiss me. How he longed to do so for so many years. And now she was right in front of him, asking him to do so.  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss your sleeping beauty? I want your kiss so badly my prince." She giggled and stroked Eriol's cheek softly.  
  
"You know, you look an awful lot like Eriol. I remember the day he asked me to prom."  
  
Tomoyo giggled again.  
  
"I thought I was in heaven. He was my angel. He looked so handsome, and treated me like a princess. I fell in love with him that night." Her voice grew softer and Eriol caught his breath in his throat. She fell in love with him?  
  
Eriol saw the tears forming in her large violet eyes. "It was all a joke though. He never really wanted to go with me. It was all a damn joke."  
  
Eriol saw the pain in her eyes and cursed himself. How could he let his friends do that to her?  
  
He gently tilted her face towards him and whispered, "I'm sorry Tomoyo, I am."  
  
And with that, he captured her lips with his own. Though she was rigid at first, she slowly melted against him, and his lips softly moved over hers. It was not until she pressed herself hardly against him and responded hotly to his kisses that he lost control. His hands roamed her body everywhere and his kisses became ruthless and demanding. His pent up passion was finally released and he couldn't hold it any longer. His violet-eyed angel willing opened her mouth and invited his warm tongue in. When they broke the fiery kiss, Eriol gently bit her earlobe and earned a moan from Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh Eriol." She sighed ever so softly. "I love you so much. Even after the pain you put me through." She spoke louder, "Quentin, you have the same cologne as him. Maybe that's why I like you so much." And with that she fell sound asleep.  
  
Eriol couldn't breathe.  
  
Author's Note: Yikes! The things wine does to you. =P What will Eriol do? What will Tomoyo do? What does Quentin's sister have to do with this story? You'll find out. Review! 


End file.
